Seven Sins
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Jasper Pre Alice one shot Before he became a veg. Jasper has a religious conversation with one of his victims. This is a dark non-lemon. It's rated M for suggestions of child abuse. If you're offended by religious references, keep away.


**Alright this is super dark. It's extremely dark for me. I showed it to my friend Daddy's Little Cannibal and she told me I was going to hell. lol I'm pretty sure she's right but that's okay. Pre Alice Jasper by the way. **

**Alright here is my warning. This is dark one shot containing religious themes and suggestions of child abuse. If you're offended by this sort of thing, don't read. This is not a lemon!**

I am the seven deadly sins.

I can feel them weaving their way through my body and my mind. My undead heart is heavy with them. They settle in my mind's eye, urging me on with each passing second.

I hate them.

I love them.

They make me what I am.

I am a monster.

I am an angel of merciful death.

Let me explain:

**Wrath.**

It is by far the easiest to explain, the easiest to see. The anger that builds until I rip my victims throats out, drinking their blood greedily. The violence I see every day and every night, how I enjoy it. How I love to plan out every single second to make their death's perfect.

**Vanity.**

Something else very easy to explain. I know how beautiful I am to the human race. I am beautiful even to those of my own kind. With my blood red eyes and pale skin, I am a beautiful demon. My thin features and blond hair draw you in. I know they are too intrigued to be smart enough to run. Fools.

**Gluttony. **

I drink and drink until I have my fill. I don't care how many humans I have to kill to feel satisfied. If I were being honest, I would say I am never truly satisfied. The hunger always grows and builds. It's always there in my mind and in my throat, burning and clawing. I will drink the warmth down until it is cool. I will drink until there is no more. There will always be more.

**Greed.**

More. More. More. The word echoes in my head constantly. Whatever I have or don't have. I want more. More blood, more sex, more fun, more things. Pretty shiny little things. And, if someone else has what I want, I will not wait to take it from their cold, dead grasp. I've killed for less.

**Lust.**

Lust comes in so many forms. I've felt it any every form possible. Blood lust is always the most powerful. But, sexual lust is just as hard to ignore. But, when you live with three beautiful women, why not give into it? I feel it rolling off everyone in waves. I love to soak in it, let it wrap around my body. I enjoy it the most when it comes from my victims right before I bite into their tender warm human flesh. I like to know they want me as much as I want them.

Now let's go to the not so obvious.

**Sloth.**

Everyone simply thinks this is simple laziness. No. Sloth is ignoring human works for higher divine purposes. What a joke, when you think about it. Most everyone is committing that sin, if you think about it. I don't know many people who do anything other than continue on their own selfish gains. I am no different. It is the way it is suppose to be.

**Envy.**

Last but by no means least. I envy every human I meet. I envy their life, their happiness and their death. Sweet easy death. I envy your dreams and their restful nights. The jealousy eats me up inside. Humans are lucky little sheep, being lead carefully into the pasture of their lives. How I long to be a sheep again myself.

I told all this to the priest tied to the wooden chair. He was wrapped in several bands of thick, rough, rope and a wad of cloth shoved into his mouth. I felt like playing with this one, talking to this one. Confessional, if you will.

When I came on my mission to kill a local vampire in this rural part of Texas and I ran across this... creature. I could not resist. When I felt the waves of lust roll off his body at the sight of the little children that past him it made me sick.

I may be a monster but I am not that kind of monster.

This lame fragile creature shook with fear, tears flowing down his red face. I was careful not to hurt him until the time was ready.

It was almost time.

I ripped the white collar from his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. I took a deep breath, smelling the blood flow underneath his skin.

Delicious gluttony, easy greed, and blood lust. There was no envy here. This would taste so good.

I pressed my lips to his ear, doing nothing to hide my humor filled tone. "Don't worry Father. God may not forgive you, but I do. I understand completely. That's why I'm going to put you out your misery now."

I bit into his flesh and sucked down the hot salty sweet liquid. I was right. It did taste good. I sucked every bit of blood out of his body. I drank until his body wrinkled and the ropes went lose and fell to his waist. When I pulled away I licked my lips and pushed my hair out of my slightly flushed face. Flushed with the pervert priest's blood.

Yes, I am a monster but not that kind of monster.

**Don't flame me, por favor. I did give you warning. I know I know you love Jasper. I love Jasper too. In way he's doing a good thing by getting rid of this person but he's doing it in a bad way. I know it's OOC for how Jasper is now but I think Pre Alice that's how he'd be. Very dark. **

**Anyway, I'd love to here from you so please please review! If you'd like check out my other stories. I do have some more dark ones and a lot of fluffy ones. **


End file.
